Holes The Xtra Chapter
by jasmine-brown
Summary: this is between chapter 12 and 13. these two chapters ar called 12.5 and 12.75
1. Chapter 1 12 and a half

He walked into the room, a new guy; he was tall and had blonde curly hair like curly fries. Who knew why he was here.

"This is Sean Stone, new member of the 'team'. Get used to him and don't make him mad " M r. Sir told the boys.

"Why? We can make him mad if we want to" X-ray answered back.

"Because I said so!" yelled Mr Sir

"What's he in for?" Stanley asked.

There was a pause.

" Caveman, Caveman, Caveman' Mr Sir tutted "How am I supposed to know IF HE DOESN'T TELL ME? IF YOU CAN THINK OF A WAY I'D LOVE TO HERE IT!" he yelled

"There isn't one Mr Sir" Stanley apologised

"Shall I think of one for you then Stanley? Oh I have a solution, ASK HIM!"

And on that word Mr Sir left and Sean was just standing there.

"Welcome to the team Sean. I am Mr Pendancekey but you can call me Mom , it's for team building purposes only."

"I'm Caveman " Stanley said and put out a hand to shake.

Sean Just looked at him. Sean treated the others the same way.

"Mom he don't talk does he?" X-ray whispered.

"I don't know, " he answered "the way he's sitting there its spooky he's just not moving."

"Hit yap itch bins you kin tab inn," Sean said.

"He's talking gibberish," Armpit told the rest of the group.

"I think he's talking another language" Zero said in a loud voice.

"He can talk big words. Who would think?" Squid yelled with laughter.

"I think its Norwegian I can speak a little bit Norwegian but not very good at translating" Stanley informed the group "I think he said some thing like ' hit your big fat mouth up your but' not a nice thing to say if you ask me but you insulted him"

"See if you can ask him what's he in for" Armpit asked Stanley

"We sit rue ash cans?" Stanley asked Sean

"See ret juke guy foes ret eat dens cling" Sean replied.

" He said he robbed a bank, stole a car and injured 3 people. Or something like that" Stanley translated. "So he should be here for about 3 days"

"3 days? But how is that possible" shouted X-ray "I only vandalised a massive shopping centre and I got 2 years for it!"

"He is a Norwegian so he would probably move to a norwayian camp green lake" M Pendancekey said. "On that note I think its time to go to bed"


	2. Chapter 2 12 and 3 quaters

In the morning it was surprising to see that Sean finished his hole first so every body called him Cheater because he was quick. Stanley finished last again he'd been at Camp Green Lake for a while and he gotten used to it. As he was finishing his hole he noticed that some one was watching him, it was Sean.

"Sew tore sea help" he asked

Stanley thought he was asking if he needed help. He nodded very slowly. Something was slithering towards them. A snake, 2 Rattlesnake to be precise, very big rattlesnakes with humungous fangs. The snakes slowly slithered up Sean's legs.

"Can you understand English?" Stanley asked Sean slowly.

Sean nodded.

"Be very still and do not move"

Sean had a puzzled look on his face.

" Be very calm when I tell you this, there are rattle snakes on your legs and they are hungry. If you get bitten, venom will get into your blood and you will have to go to hospital"

Sean screamed and ran about.

Then there was silence. Four little holes were in Sean's legs; the snakes were nowhere to be seen. A few seconds later Sean fell, and a lot of blood was trickling down his leg. To make things worse, a scorpion came out of a near by hole and creped onto Sean's chest. It pinched him a couple of times then with a stinger tail poked him then crawled away. After the coast was clear of dangerous creatures Stanley staggered out of the hole to see if Sean was all right. He was still breathing but had a lot of bites. A truck came down the hill. It was the water truck coming to pick up Stanley. Mr Pendancekey was driving the truck. When he got close enough he could see what had happened.

"Two snake bites, lots of pinches from a scorpion and a stinger. This boy has to go to Hospital," the warden told Mr Sir and Mr Pendancekey.

Back at camp Stanley was talking to the rest of the guys.

"Did I or did I not tell you that Cheater wasn't going to last twenty four hours here?" boasted Squid

"You didn't" said Zero

"So you do have a brain up there do you Zero," Squid said sarcastically.

"I think that Cheater was weird nobody could understand him" said Armpit.

Stanley himself did think that Sean was a bit weird. He went to sleep reflecting on what had happened in the past few days.


End file.
